Image Problem
Image Problem is the seventh episode of Season 1 of Code Lyoko. Plot The episode starts with Yumi and Aelita running to a tower in the Ice Sector after Jeremie senses something wrong with it. Aelita checks it out, but unbeknownst to her or Jeremie, Yumi is kidnapped by X.A.N.A. and placed inside a Guardian. Jeremie, seeing that Yumi is not on-screen at the Factory Interface, promptly tells Aelita to stay in the tower so he can scan for things. However, Yumi (who is actually a clone created by X.A.N.A.) is seen suddenly to emerge from one of the scanners and faints. At school, Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich take her to the infirmary. When X.A.N.A. Yumi awakens and Yolanda tells her to stay put, she throws the helpless nurse out of the way. After conversing with her friends as well as Sissi, she is beckoned by Mr. Delmas, who wants to call her parents for attacking Yolanda. X.A.N.A. Yumi, showing the white glowing Eye of X.A.N.A. on her forehead, knocks the principal unconscious with the phone and goes to Jeremie's dorm to see if she can convince him to get her to the scanner room. Jim tries to act friendly with her by saying hi to her, but X.A.N.A. Yumi ignores him, much to his confusion. Meanwhile, Aelita discovers a Guardian. It is being guarded by Kankrelats, however, and she is nearly killed. After running back to the tower quickly, she tells Jeremie about the situation. Back at the school, after Jeremie stops talking to Aelita, X.A.N.A. Yumi decides she wants to go to the Scanner Room, so she tries to seduce Jeremie to convince him to arrange a mission, who resists to the occasion, rather scared by it all. She fails, but Odd and Ulrich stumble upon the scene, and when Ulrich sees X.A.N.A. Yumi trying to kiss Jeremie, he is outraged and heartbroken and Jeremie tries to explain while Odd congratulates sarcastically on Yumi's behavior while X.A.N.A. Yumi chuckles evilly to herself after everyone leaves. Jeremie apologizes for the incident, citing Yumi's strange behavior and he tells them they should go to the Factory to help Aelita. When they head back to his room, they find his computer destroyed. Yumi seems the likely culprit. She shows up to meet them, still wanting to go to Lyoko. Having no choice, they go. At the Factory, Ulrich and Odd go to Lyoko, but X.A.N.A. Yumi pushes her scanner door open and tries to disconnect the scanners from the Supercomputer by pulling their plugs. Jeremie notices and goes to the Scanner Room to see what the problem is. It is then finally revealed to the heroes that the Yumi on Earth is a clone created by X.A.N.A.. She knocks out Jeremie and continues trying to disconnect the scanners, after laughing evilly. In Lyoko, Aelita figures out a way to defeat the Guardian. She creates a clone of Yumi via her Creativity. The Guardian gets confused and tries to absorb the clone Yumi too, but this is beyond its ability and it explodes in a brilliant flash, releasing Yumi. Yumi volunteers to return to the Factory, but Ulrich points out that without Jeremie, they can't be devirtualized. Yumi tells him "You're armed, aren't you?" The real Yumi emerges from the scanner (it is implied that Ulrich had devirtualized her with his Katana, but this is not seen.) She and X.A.N.A. Yumi begin to fight each other. Jeremie wakes up, but the hatch leading to the Supercomputer Room was torn off by X.A.N.A. Yumi. Jeremie pushes X.A.N.A. Yumi into the hole. However, she grabs Jeremie and tries to throw him in. Aelita deactivates the tower, killing X.A.N.A. Yumi and making her vanish (this is not seen). Then, a return to the past envelops everything, saving Jeremie from certain death. Back in the past, the real Yumi pretends to seduce Jeremie again as a joke, but Ulrich stops her. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Problème d'image. *This episode introduces several "firsts" for the series: **Yumi's surname is mentioned for the first time. **X.A.N.A. uses the scanners to stop the Lyoko Warriors for the first time. **The first appearance of the Guardian. **This is the first time a member of the group devirtualizes another member. **The first time X.A.N.A. lures the Lyoko Warriors to Lyoko by activating a tower. **The first time a Polymorphic Clone is used. **In terms of production order, this was the first episode to feature Bruno Regeste as writer. *This episode was included in X.A.N.A. Possessed. Gallery ca:Un problema ďimatge es:Un problema de imagen fr:Problème d'image gl:Problema de imaxe it:Problemi di immagine pl:Odcinek 7 "Fałszywy obraz" pt:Um problema de imagem ro:O problemă de imagine ru:Плохая копия sr:Проблем са ликом Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Image Problem Category:Guardian Category:Code Lyoko